Whispered Demons
by Enderstar
Summary: When Natasha Romanoff finds herself tasked with saving the god of Mischief from the titan Thanos's mind control, she will have to travel realms with the god to find the titan. She may just lose her life along the way to save another's. Loki/Natasha
1. Chapter 1

Natasha Romanoff jumped back when Loki smashed his fist against the glass and snarled his threat. His words would haunt the assassin till her dying day, or maybe even her own afterlife. She knew the thought was insane but she just couldn't help noticing the similarities between the god and herself.

"You're a monster." she said as she turned away, to hide her smirk.

Loki sneered "Oh no, you've brought the monster."

Natasha turned around to look the god in the eye, but before she could tell her sly comment, she noticed the god's emerald eyes seemed to have frozen over into a glowing blue. The comment died on her tongue as she saw the pained expression on his face.

"This isn't you is it?" she asked, secretly hoping to catch a look at his emerald eyes again.

The god winced and he growled "How do you know it's not? You didn't even know I existed a few days ago."

"We are one in the same Loki," Natasha said as she narrowed her eyes "you and I both kill for a cause we both believe in but I trust you know that mine is just to overpower the rest of the world."

The god of Mischief smirked and his blue eyes flashed "I trust you know that."

Natasha sighed and walked away, he may have been a villain but she couldn't ignore the connection. But being the Black Widow she didn't have time for this, but although she may have the opportunity to save a life.

She watched in horror as Thor tackled the Hulk to keep him from killing the assassin. She only sat there trembling for what seemed like an eternity. The fight between the monster and the god continued on but Natasha knew Thor could hold his own even if he didn't have his hammer. The assassin knew her friend Clint was here but she couldn't stand no matter how hard she tried. She placed a hand on her lower back and instantly a fresh wave of pain laced up her back. She yelped in pain.

"Could have been worse." she whispered.

A cold hand met her shoulder "You broke your spine. How could it be worse?"

She looked up to see the familiar emerald eyes of the god, Loki. A million questions ran through her head at once. _How was he here? Who let him out? Who did he kill for freedom? What was he planning to do to her?_

"W-What do y-you want L-Loki?" she hissed, trying to sound threatening but her voice trembled.

The god said "As long as Thanos doesn't hold my mind prisoner, I can break from his control. I've decided to help you instead, after all you were the one that realized the man who murders for fun wasn't me."

The assassin hissed in pain as he placed a cold hand against the spot where her spine had been broken. Loki murmured a few words in a language she understand and suddenly a warmth spread through her body as her spine snapped together and mended. As soon as he finished he sat down next to her.

"Do your friends still see me as the bad guy even though I couldn't control my actions?" he asked never breaking eyes contact with the assassin.

Natasha sighed, "I'm afraid so, but your brother believes you've been under someone's control for so long, your will has been bent to theirs. He will kill you if he has to."

"Do you see me as an enemy?"

"No."

Loki smiled at her kind words "You're the first person to show me kindness for over three years. You see my actions on Asgard that made me, try to kill myself on the Bifrost, were done by that creature as well. I only hope the all father knows this."

"You tried to kill yourself?"

The god nodded "Yes, after I nearly killed Thor and almost killed off an entire race, the creature gave me my mind back for a short time. That's when I found myself clinging on the Bifrost. No one would have ever believed me so I found it easier to just simply let go instead of hold on."

Natasha saw the god's face fall and she placed a hand on his shoulder. He seemed startled by her actions. "Loki, I promise I'll find a way to free you from the creature's hold, even if it kills me."

"Thank you Natasha. I'm afraid I have to make my way to New York to bring the chitari here. I'm so sorry for everything." he whispered and before he stood up he kissed her forehead.

As he walked away Natasha stared after him, a strange feeling rushing around in her head. She stood up after a few moments and ran to find Barton. But as she ran to find her friend a single question echoed in her mind.

_"Is this love Agent Romanoff?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha sat next to Clint Barton as his mind recovered from Loki's control. She has freed him from his restraints but he had only asked her a question she had hoped she wouldn't have to answer. But she did any way.

"I've been compromised." she whispered, forcing herself not to tell Clint about how a small feeling had developed for the god of Mischief.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and he looked into her emerald eyes, "Haven't we all?"

Standing ahead on the outcropping of Stark Tower, was Loki dressed in his full armored glory. Natasha could only watch in horror as he stabbed his brother with a knife, like the one he had used on the guards when he first arrived. Being an assassin like herself she knew better than get on Thor's bad side, especially when he's angry. She winced when he threw him on the marble floor causing it to crack, but before Thor could injure Loki even further he rolled off on a passing chitari speeder.

Natasha knew how this would end, it wouldn't end pleasantly for him. The roar of the alien behind her, startled the assassin just long enough so that it's claws could sink into her stomach. She hissed in pain and ripped herself away. The single warrior roared and swiped at Natasha once more but she had already jumped away. She felt her heel go off of the edge of the building and panic set in. There was a terrible cracking sound and then she felt weightless.

Natasha screamed as she fell but to keep her death a surprise she has closed her eyes. But before she could hit the ground a hand met her wrist and held on. She opened her eyes to see the pale features of Loki. _Honestly this isn't even a surprise anymore._ His eyes were emerald but his face was twisted in agony as he fought against the titan's hold. He pulled her on to the speeder and he let go with a hiss of pain.

"Loki!" The Black Widow said as she placed a hand on his shoulder "Come on, you can fight this!"

He turned his attention towards her but the second he looked into her eyes, the god's eyes rolled in his head and he toppled over lifeless. Before he could fall Natasha grabbed him, that's when she heard the beeping of one of Clint's arrows. Knowing they had about five second before they went out with a bang, she slung Loki's arm over her shoulder and jumped. For one second she thought she hadn't jumped far enough and she was correct.

Her hand shot out and tried to grab the edge of the building but her hand only missed by a few inches. But before she could fall any further with the god, she crashed right into the arms of Thor. The shock on his face was cold but then it shifted into confusion. She knew she was going to pay for this later. The god dropped her and his brother off on the roof she had tried to jump to earlier.

"Thor I know this looks" Natasha began but Thor cut her off.

The god looked at the assassin "He saved you. My brother has been under that creature's control for over four years and no one, not even Odin, could break its control after being a slave to his commands for so long."

The wound on her stomach was beginning to make her vision spin but Natasha ignored it. She opened her mouth to say something but then Loki stirred. The god of mischief hissed at the pain in his head and his eyes flew open, they were a cold sickly grey instead of either blue or green. He forced his way to a sitting position.

"Loki are you okay?" Natasha asked, knowing it was a stupid question any way.

His face only showed a look of unbearable pain but he hissed "No."

Thor placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder as a comforting notion. Loki turned his attention towards Thor and it seemed like his eyes glowed. "Come on Loki, you can fight it. You've fought worse." Thor comforted trying to give his brother a fighting edge.

"Yeah I fought you." Loki hissed towards his brother and for a split second his eyes switched to blue causing everyone else to panic.

Natasha asked "Loki you have to tell me how to shut off the portal. We can fix this!"

The god placed his hands against his temples and hissed "The scepter. I dropped it on Stark's balcony."

Natasha nodded and peered over her shoulder at Stark tower which would be impossible to reach on foot if she tried the streets. But a speeder would do just fine. She nodded at Thor and Loki and then took a running start towards the edge of the building. Thor opened his mouth to yell "no!" but it was already too late. For one terrifying second she felt weightless as she fell straight towards the ground. Natasha twisted in midair and grabbed the back edge of a speeder.

While this transpired though Loki was still fighting for control of his own mind. Thanos wouldn't hold up because he still had use for the god. _Pathetic, I figured you could at least push me away for a little while._

Loki snarled "Shut up!"

He received a look from Thor but then Loki shivered as it felt like two icy hands placed themselves on his shoulders. Thanos seemed to whisper in his ear _Oh I'm not even done trickster._

A head ache like Loki had never felt hit him and he groaned out loud. He closed his eyes in pain and it felt like the cold was suffocating him and then he felt himself be pushed away. A sickly smile crept across his face and he felt Thor move away, already aware of the situation. Loki opened his eyes and they glowed blue. Some where in the battle the mind gem that remained in the scepter glowed and gave off a small EMP.

"But dear brother," Loki hissed as he stood up "why leave me to face this alone? Oh wait my memory doesn't deceive me, you've done it before!"

"Thanos, I know this is you. Don't even try to deceive me, I'm already prepared to kill my brother."

"False words!" Thanos laughed through Loki "I'd like to see you try! You're too humane to do it. But I already know your brother's not, I can hear him screaming for me to stop."

Anger was the only emotion readable across Thor's face. He gripped his hammer and then charged. But before he could even make a hit against his brother he had already teleported away towards Stark tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha grabbed the scepter from the balcony floor and she looked up at the tesseract. The blue cube was slowly rotating in its hold, while Doctor Selvig watched it with a twisted interest. The assassin ran to the edge of the balcony and was about to climb when a hand met her wrist and threw her to the floor. She looked up and her eyes widened in horror when she saw the familiar face.

"Loki." she breathed and the god smirked.

The god of mischief laughed "Give me the scepter love, I promise I won't kill you."

"Never."

"Such a shame," Loki sighed "I actually liked you."

Without a warning, Loki lunged at Natasha, but she knew hand-to-hand combat all too well. He did one thing that surprised her though, instead of finishing his lunge he paused just in time for Natasha grabbed the neck of his neck. She threw him to the ground where he hit his head against the marble but he only got up without faltering.

"Loki! This isn't you!" Natasha growled "You don't want to do this!"

He only smirked in response but before he could make another attack the tesseract gave off an EMP. The two of them were knocked off of their feet but Natasha grabbed the scepter before it slid from the balcony. A few moments after they hit the ground Loki looked up, his eyes shining emerald.

"Oh gods." he growled as he forced his way to his feet "The tesseract has been open too long. Any moment it's waves of energy are going to reach the scepter."

Natasha looked at the scepter in her hands and Loki did the same. Before they could even do anything a flash of black light glowed on the balcony. Loki jumped in front of Natasha as he put a protective arm around her. When the light subsided it revealed, a cloaked figure who wore a mask. Natasha hid behind Loki but the creature only turned it's attention towards her and the god.

"Laufeyson." the creature rasped "I see you've failed."

"I see you're still ugly." Loki countered but the creature smiled showing pointed teeth slicked with, blood?

The creature took a step towards Loki and hissed "Give me the scepter and the girl and you'll live."

"Never."

Without a single warning the creature lunged with a scimitar ready to slice into Natasha but Loki pushed her out of the way. The blade passed easily into his chest while Loki's eyes widened in a cold shock. Just as he hit the ground the tesseract gave off an even stronger EMP. Natasha saw the stone at the end of the scepter begin to glow brightly and the creature lunged at her.

She brought the blade down on his six-fingered hand and her jumped away with a hiss of pain. The stone began to buzz with energy and Natasha grabbed Loki's hand as the tesseract and the stone gave off EMPs simultaneously. In a bright blue light they were gone leaving the Other, snarling and hissing his threats, but worst of all leaving the Avengers alone and without a clue that they were gone.

When she came to, she noticed her surroundings were a mansion. She looked around but a cold woman's voice echoed "Welcome to hell."


End file.
